


Seven Wonders

by AurumCalendula



Series: Vids by AurumCalendula [27]
Category: Star Trek: First Contact
Genre: Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/AurumCalendula
Summary: ‘If I live to see the seven wonders/ I'll make a path to the rainbow's end/I'll never live to match the beauty again’The things Lily has seen





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhi/gifts).



> Some quick cuts and flashes.


End file.
